A Mother's Dream
by Purpleflare
Summary: People say that girls grow up like their mothers but what happens when three girls go back in time to year X791? Who are they and what do they plan to do? Hope you like it!
1. Let's go to X791

"_AAAAAHHHH!"_

_A scream was heard from a bedroom. There was a young woman that was laying in bed and a few mid wives in the room with her. Her lover was in the room as well, holding her hand firmly. It was the winter time where they lived and the woman was giving birth to a child._

"_AAAAAHHHHH! IT HURTS!"_

_Her lover leaned closer to her to comfort her, whispering in her ear._

"_You can do this."_

"_No I can't."_

"_Yes you can."_

_A nurse that was watching for the child to come out softly spoke._

"_Just one more push."_

_The soon to be mother gave a push then her body went limp. She released her lovers' hand and her lover looked at her._

_They all heard a soft baby cry and the nurse held the baby in her arms._

"_The child is a girl."_

_The mother smiled weakly because of how tired she was then the nurse brought her child to her. The new mother looked at her baby daughter and smiled._

"_My little girl."_

_The mother turned to lay on her side to hold her daughter close to her. She kissed her child repeatingly on her face. Her lover smiled warmly at the sight then he kissed them both on the foreheads._

"_What should we name her?"_

_The mother smiled at her._

"_I have a name that I love."_

"_Really? What is it?"_

_The mother smiled warmly at her daughter._

"_Welcome to the world Minetta."_

_The baby opened her eyes and looked at them. She smiled at them and her mother held her close._

**Dream end**

It had been 17 years since that day and a lot has changed during that time. In a large castle home lived a family but only two members, a father and a daughter. The daughter being an only child growing up was taught a few different types of magic and how to control it.

Her name was Minetta, she had cream tan skin and long metal silver hair that hung to her lower back. She had an Eastern look, she wore a so sleeve blue dress short shirt that was from her neck to her ribs. She wore a lower blue dress that had a slit on the left side. She had turquoise gleaming eyes and she wore black heeled boots.

She was in the dojo room training by herself. She was learning how to perfect her magic and take it to another level. She then stopped and left out of the dojo room and went outside to a training part of the garden. In this part of the garden was a large amount of wooden dummies that were lined up. As a child her father had introduced her to them. She asked what they were used for and he told her close combat. She never had to spar with anyone but she was happy to train with the wooden dummies. Her father had taught her many ways to get through them without getting hit.

She remembered how she first tried it that she got knocked all over the place and her father told her that if she ever wanted to get through the army of wooden dummies she would have to learn how to block and dodge out of the way. It took about two weeks for her to get the hang of it.

Minetta took in a deep breath then charged towards the wooden dummies. During her childhood years her father taught her how to avoid using her magic since she had a horrible job controlling it that they had to add an extra part to the castle for her not to accidentally kill anyone.

She went through the army of wooden dummies then she looked behind her to look at a statue of a sabertooth tiger with wings riding on its back was a statue of a beautiful woman that was using magic as well. Minetta knew very well who the woman was but then she frowned at the memory.

She went into the castle and went to her father's office. When she got to her father she saw him sitting at his desk.

"Father?"

Her father looked up at her.

He had a dark tanned skin and amber mixed orange eyes that looked like they were gleaming. He had silver metal hair that hung to his mid back and some of it fell over his shoulders. It had a messy look and layered spikes on the back of his head. He wore a long sleeve black jacket that had a large pointy collar and black pants.

"Minetta, is something wrong?"

Minetta looked at the floor.

"I was wondering, how did you and Mother meet?"

As a child Minetta was taken from her parent by her grandfather but her grandfather told her parents that if they wanted to keep her, her mother would have to leave. Her mother took that offer but Minetta was never told why. Her father was very outraged that he went on a rampage but came out of it when he saw that he still had his daughter. Since that day she had never seen or heard from her mother since.

Her father looked at her.

"I met your mother when she was only a couple of years older than you are right now."

Minetta blinked and went to him.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well I was in the land of Foire as a demonic type of wizard. I didn't care at the time what I did but then I sensed that there was something wrong and keep in mind that at the time between my childhood to when I met your mother I had no idea what a human female was or anything."

Minetta sweat dropped as she recalled that.

"I know. You grew up being feared of because of your magic and when you went to the magical land Foire that's when it became a journey for you that even your were amazed to be part of."

Her father smiled.

"And that I met your mother."

She smiled at him.

"So Father what did you think when you first saw Mother?"

Her father lowered his head.

"Well for starters I was surprised to see her and thought she was the most beautifulest woman I have ever seen but since I was never given advice about girls I started daydreaming while she was fighting me."

Minetta felt her eyes widen and her father went on.

"Of course I stopped when something else happened but I didn't expect her and her friends to let me join them since I told them I wasn't their enemy."

Minetta smiled.

"I bet that would have been funny to see."

"I'm sure it would."

Minetta smiled then left out of the room. She ran to another part of the castle then stopped when she got an idea.

"Maybe I should invite a few others."

She ran down the hall going down to a chamber then crouched down placing her hands on a kanji and called out.

"Come here to me Emerald and Mystery."

Just then two teenage girl appeared before her.

Emerald was a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She wore a no sleeve white blouse with a blue tie and a long blue skirt that went all the way down to her. She wore brown boots that came up to her mid calves.

Mystery had long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She wore a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels. Over her outfit she wore a black long sleeve jacket.

Both of them looked at Minetta who was smiling at them.

"Hey you two."

Mystery smirked.

"Hey to you too."

Emerald looked at her smiling.

"Hello. Is something wrong?"

Minetta smiled at them.

"We're going on an adventure."

"To where?"

Minetta went to a lacrima ball and smiled.

"We're going to the year X791."

"Which part?"

"When the FACE project happened."

The two girls gave a nod then they each placed a hand on the lacrima ball and Minetta smiled.

"Take us to the time of the Face project in X791."

The lacrima ball began to glow then all three girls vanished into thin air.

**AN: How was that? I just HAD to write this. Let me know what you all think of this chapter and I will update soon. Take care everyone!**


	2. The Satanic Dragon slayer

Inside of the Cube of Tartaros there was a trio young teenage women standing outside of it. Minetta smiled as she looked up at the cube then looked at her partners.

"Are you both ready?"

Emerald nodded and Mystery slammed her fist in her hand.

"It's time for a good ass whoopin!"

Minetta nodded then she looked up ahead then frowned.

'I came this far, I'm not leaving until this is over!'

All three girls ran to the Cube running up the stone wall into three different open windows. When they each got inside they heard shouting and looked to see soldiers running towards them.

"WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!"

"LET'S GET HER!"

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

Minetta just stared at the soldiers with no sign of interest then she shrugged.

'I already sensed everything turning back to normal so I have to make this quick.'

She looked at her friends.

"I can handle them, you two go on and help the other people that might need it."

Emerald and Mystery both nodded then ran the opposite way from the soldiers.

Minetta ran towards the soldiers and then began to fight them. She didn't have to use any of her magic against them since to her, they were weak. As she was simply throwing punches and kicks at them she wasn't really trying to fight them. She jumped back and saw that one of the soldiers had a spear and was charging at her.

"Well now, you have a weapon. I think I'll use it."

"If you want it come get it."

In a flash she was before him, grabbed the spear and kicked him away. She looked at the soldiers and kicked the blade off her weapon then smiled at them.

"I would still be able to kick your sorry asses with a broom stick if I wanted to."

They charged at her and she began to fight them all over again but this time she did a round house kick then kicked seven guards with a double butterfly kick. She stabbed her stick into on of the soldiers that had been kicked then was sideways in mid air running but was kicking all of the soldiers. When she was done she saw that there was another soldier running towards her but she just smiled and did a gainer backflip kick, knocking them out.

After getting to her feet she looked at the soldiers who were all passed out then she ran ahead to get somewhere else in the cube.

**Mystery**

She had ran to the inner walls to see if she could find anyone but then she heard a loud crashing sound and ran to it.

When she found where the crashing sound had came from she was shocked to see that there was a fight between two female demons. She was rather impressed but then she frowned when she realized who the two women were that were fighting.

'I have to take that horned demon out, but how?'

Just then she saw that the horned demon woman had transformed and was overwhelming the other woman. Mystery felt her eyes widen then she glared and charged towards the fight using her body as a shield to keep the fallen woman safe from the blast.

When the dust cleared they all saw Mystery keeping the other woman safe then she looked at the demon before her.

"Your battle is with me now."

The woman who was wounded looked at her.

"What are you saying? You can't beat her."

Mystery smiled and grabbed a demon particle then began to eat it. Everyone watched in shock as she was doing so when she was done she smiled at the horned demon woman.

"That was tasty. It was nice to have some demon meat to have."

In a heartbeat she was before the horned demon and kicked her into the wall. After a kick she just threw tons of punches without a break. The horned woman used her eye blast but saw that it had no effect on Mystery who ate the blast as if it were another meal.

Mystery smiled and transformed into a demon as well. The wounded woman who was with her siblings looked at her.

"You use Satan Soul as well?"

The horned woman just looked at her with widen eyes.

"Who and what are you?"

Mystery smirked wt the horned demon before her.

"This isn't Satan soul. I am Mystery, the Satanic dragon slayer."

They were all in shock then Mystery had a clawed hand tunneled at her mouth and blew.

"DEMON DRAGON ROAR!"

A dark purple shock wave came from her and hit her target who was passed out on the ground. She turned around to face the sibling trio then went to them.

"I'm not your enemy."

"What guild are you from?"

Mystery turned back to normal and showed them her guild mark that was on her right shoulder. They were shocked to see the crest of Fairy Tail then Mystery smiled.

"Come on let's get you somewhere safe."

They agreed then left out of the destroyed lab to a safer place.

**Emerald**

Emerald had beaten all the soldiers that came near where she was but the best part of her battle was taking all of their swords and spears. She wondered where Mystery and Minetta were but she was very thankful that she didn't sense them close to each other. She was well aware that something bad was about to happen so then she ran through the hall to a more safer place but then stopped when she sensed a battle near her.

She looked around the corner and saw two women fighting. One woman had her same features such as the red hair but she had a strong sense of fighting. Emerald saw that the other woman kind of resembled Minetta in a few ways but she couldn't help but smile.

_'Minetta, where are you? You got to get here and fast.'_

She then sensed that something was off and ran away from there without getting caught. She then heard a voice that was talking to everyone in the Cube.

"_**I am Mard Geer. That is all you need to no because now you have no tomorrow."**_

Just then Emerald and all the other people felt the Cube shaking then everyone was getting sucked into the floors and walls. Emerald was careful not to touch the walls or the floors as she glided through them.

"I must get to the very center, that's where I'll find _her_."

She glided again but then she stopped when she felt that something wasn't right.

"Okay I feel quite a number of strong magical signatures."

She then closed her eyes and mentally counted.

_'Alright I feel Minetta, Mystery, Lucy, the remaining Demon Gates, Mard Geer and...'_

Her eyes widened in fear.

"Wait a second, there are two others coming. They don't feel to be the friendly kind."

Emerald rushed as fast as she could.

_'I must get to her and fast!'_

**AN: Alright then, here's chapter 2 I hope you liked it. I will explain more of the story later to you but in the mean time enjoy!**


End file.
